El Número Uno
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: Kiseki no sedai podía ser bueno en muchas cosas. Pero Kagami podía jactarse de ser el número uno en algo más importante. "Algo", que él no sería tan idiota para desaprovecharlo.


_**Discleimer**_: Aclarando lo obvio, los personajes de KNB no son de mi propiedad u.u, sino de Fujimaki–san. Por mi parte, no me quise quedar con las ganas de hacer algo de Kagami y Kuroko XD. Spoiler ¿?

.

**El Número Uno**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Kagami Taiga nunca imaginó que al entrar en el Instituto Seirin, y posteriormente al equipo de éste, se encontraría con un sin número de jugadores excepcionales, fuertes, habilidosos e impresionantes. Kiseki no sedai (Generación de los milagros); unos _monstruos_ como muchas personas los consideraban. Ellos derrumbaron sus ideas respecto a semejante deporte. "_El basquetbol en Japón, es igual en todas partes_". Pensaba antes de llegar de Estados Unidos y conocer sus habilidades. Frente a esos tipos, se mordía la lengua antes de volver a repetirlo. Sobre todo porque uno de esos grandes deportistas, permanecía y jugaba a su lado…

El sexto jugador fantasma.

Ni en sus sueños más raros consideró algún día tener una pareja como Kuroko Tetsuya. Refiriéndose al ámbito deportivo, claro está. Tal vez su _invisible_ forma de jugar, de pasar desapercibido o su semblante carente de emociones; serio, tranquilo e inmutable, era lo que en verdad atrapó su atención. Con expresiones tan tranquilas que parecía ser una persona sin chiste y aburrida. Sin embargo, Kagami fue testigo de las mínimas sonrisas de su compañero, mismas que él había provocado.

Lo comenzaba a reconsiderar después de estar tanto tiempo a su lado. A veces no sabía describir esas sensaciones que le causaba el chico de cabellos celestes. No había ocasión en donde no sintiera el deseo de protegerlo, de darle ánimos y no verlo derrotado.

_"De apoyarlo y ser su punto fuerte"_

Las pocas expresiones que dejaba ver Kuroko, en verdad le alentaban, aunque no lo dijera con palabras. En cualquier juego o con cualquier rival, siempre que Tetsuya estuviera con determinación, él también lo estaba al doble.

"Yo seré la sombra de tu luz". Recordó las palabras que una vez le dijo el joven de ojos azules tiempo atrás.

No obstante, a esas alturas del _partido, _Kagami comenzaba a replantearse sus propios sentimientos.

Como esa noche por ejemplo, habían tomado de costumbre pasar a cenar al restaurant de comida rápida después del duro entrenamiento de Riko. Ambos caminaban de regreso a casa, Kuroko tomando su inseparable batido de vainilla, y él con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, viendo como su bajito compañero parecía no prestar atención a su alrededor. Sereno igual que siempre.

Mirándolo de reojo, comprobó que definitivamente esos sentimientos hacia Kuroko eran _raros_, pero al mismo tiempo placenteros.

Reafirmando la razón de tomarlo por igual y de querer estar a su lado para ser su apoyo; su gran determinación para no rendirse. Tetsuya no dejaría vencerse ni por sus antiguos compañeros.

Parecía entonces que el dolor de cabeza de Taiga aumentaba, gracias a los ex-miembros de la secundaria Teiko, el famoso Kiseki no sedai.

Cada uno de ellos tenía su forma de molestarlo, y porque no, de animarlo a superarlos. Los cinco famosos prodigios tenían algo en particular: Kise, el más "débil" y supermodelo que no desaprovechaba una oportunidad para quitarle la atención de Kuroko. Midorima, excelente tirador, quien abarcaba toda la cancha con su potente tiro, y no olvidaba su obsesión con los horóscopos y los amuletos de la suerte. Aomine, la antigua "luz" de Tetsu, y quien más le molestaba con su inseparable frase de: "El único que puede derrotarme soy yo mismo", el sujeto que más le irritaba de todos ellos. Murasakibara, el mejor pívot de gran altura, concentrado únicamente en comer golosinas. Y por último, pero no menos importante, el capitán Akashi, un tipo raro obsesionado con ganar y con cara de psicópata.

Sin duda todo un _manojo de_ _monerías_.

No conformes con sus grandiosas habilidades, esos tipos nunca se cansaban de repetirle y recordarle, lo mucho que pasaron con Kuroko en la secundaria. Sobre la pérdida de tiempo y de habilidad del peli celeste al ingresar a un Instituto de tan bajo nivel como Seirin. Y sobre todo, ser la nueva sombra del tigre.

Kagami bufó molesto.

Podían ser buenos en muchas cosas, _los número uno_ en sus respectivas disciplinas, pero él podía jactarse de ser el número uno en algo más importante. "Algo" en lo que ellos dejaron ir de sus manos, y que él no era tan idiota para desaprovecharlo.

Con dichos pensamientos cruzando por su cabeza, observó la calle desierta, oscura por la poca luminosidad que las canchas por donde pasaban les regalaban.

Kuroko se vio detenido por el gran cuerpo de su compañero que se paró al frente. Un tanto extrañado levantó su rostro, siendo despistado al no notar lo cerca que se encontraba Kagami de su cuerpo, quien no desaprovechó el movimiento inconsciente para inclinarse lo suficiente, en un rápido movimiento para unir sus labios. Un beso que tomó desprevenido al menor.

El inmutable rostro de Tetsuya se transformó en uno de sorpresa por un instante antes de probar sus labios. Lento al principio, percibiendo extrañas sensaciones al saborearlo. Le gustaba, los labios de Kagami sabían muy bien, no podía separarse.

Al terminar y alejarse, Kagami observó esos tranquilos ojos celestes. Parpadearon un par de veces antes de tocar sus labios con su pálida mano.

—Kagami-kun, a veces haces cosas raras… —habló Kuroko con su típico tono monótono. Comenzó a caminar, sorbiendo nuevamente su batido. El pelirrojo quedó estático en su lugar, logrando que Tetsuya girara una vez más—. Pero me gustan esas cosas raras de ti.

Taiga sonrió de medio lado, caminando junto a él, revolviéndole los cabellos.

—Cállate, idiota —gruñó.

Tal vez junto a Tetsuya, su meta de vencer a los miembros de Kiseki no sedai no se veía tan lejos. Sobre todo porque él ya era número uno en algo…**el** **número uno** en saborear los labios de Kuroko. Podría esperar la llegada de la _Winter Cup_ para derrotar a esa bola de presumidos.

Y restregarles en la cara que ahora Kuroko era suyo.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Aquí dejo un pequeño one-shot de este anime que me gusta mucho, bueno apenas lo estoy viendo, pero en el manga ya es otra cosa mejor. En lo personal me encanta jugar básquet (también adoro a Slam Dunk *¬*) y combinado el deporte con chicos lindos y mi mente yaoista mucho más XD**_

_**Por cierto, está centrado algo así como antes de comenzar la Winter Cup n.n**_

_**Además, me fascina todo el equipo de Seirin *-*, y pues el Kiseki no sedai no son santos de mi devoción (cofpresumidoscof), pero también tienen cada uno lo suyo XD**_

_**Nos vemos!**_

_**Y por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
